


Killers and Cannibals

by Moonie711



Series: Rain and Rage Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Graphic, M/M, Microphilia, Pregnancy Kink, Sans x Sans - Freeform, Sequel, Smut, Violence, biting kink, bitty - Freeform, dust x horror - Freeform, heat - Freeform, hi im back from my long ass hiatus, puns, rain and rage, reader x sans - Freeform, ready to corrupt some bittys?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711
Summary: Alot had changed within' the past 2 years since you had first met Edgy.You were bonded and pregnant now, and thanks to Mettaton had even managed to buy your own building and turn it into a bitty adoption center.Things were going pretty good so far-Or atleast, they were..Right up until a certain cannibal was returned back to the center.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* 
> 
> Hi everyone im back and made a sequel to a story i didn't even finish in the first place.
> 
> LOL.
> 
> Are we really fucking surprised tho? 
> 
> I just didn't wanna leave Edgy and reader off the way i did, and had been wanting to write more bitty adventures for awhile.
> 
> I had this ending planned for the original story, but didn't wanna continue writing rain and rage so just decided to start off completely new instead.
> 
> Warning: this story is going to be as self indulgent and smutty as the first, except this series is going to introduce and revolve around a different set of characters this time.
> 
> My new personal favorite pair: Dust and Horror
> 
> Omg i hope u guys r as excited to meet em as i am to write em xD
> 
> Warning: this story is a bit more mature than the previous due to gore..
> 
> I mean wtf did you expect when you saw the title though?

Running a bitty shop was all the fun you'd imagined it'd be.

It was great really, especially since Edgy worked with you, lazily reading a magazines as you made your rounds around the shop, cleaning and feeding all the little bitties in their respected playpens.

Yep, playpens, like for toddlers, because that's exactly what they were.

Your little babies. <3

Lol.

In all honesty it was Edgy who had protested keeping them locked up behind glass walls and in cages, as being bitty himself once, he could all but relate to the traumatizing pain of being treated like a pet and not a person.

What a big softie he was, pretending he didn't give 2 shits about what happened to the little 'runts', yet had taken in nearly all of them himself.

It had started with just 1 or 2 at first, as him and sleeper would stumble across a stray, and unable to help himself Edgy would pick them up and stuff them in him pocket to surprise you with when he got home.

It was cute at first, (adorable really) but quickly began to get out of hand, as 2 turned into 3, and 3 into 6..

The number kept growing, and before you knew it, you had an entire house filled with bitties, so much so, you actually had to take a loan out from the bank just to open up your own bitty business to rehome them.

Shout out to Mettaton and his stupid stuck up human bitch btw, because due to you and Edgy's bond they may or may not have given you (kinda, maybe) alot of money as a 'breeding' gift. (whatever the fuck that was.)

It helped, but the shelter was still hard work, as any business was.

Sleepless nights, overdue bills, fighting..

Hell even Edgy ended up getting a job as a bouncer at some strip club when things got really rough, something you DID NOT approve of, no matter how much he loved it. (he would. perverted asshole.)

But gradually business began to pick up and get better, and with that, so did your relationship.

People started stopping in the shop, adopting, and eventually you were making enough to successfully pay all of your bills and then some.

Seriously, not only did you manage to pay off your debt, but even managed to have enough left over to splurge on the bitties and store.

So you decided to throw a sort of 'party' for the bitties, sending invites out to all the skullies you had managed to rehomed over the months, and their humans.

Even Mettaton helped out, which you hated at first, but as it turned out, wherever Mettaton went, the paparazzi was sure to follow.

The power of social media was strong af, because the store literally went from being a local unknown business to internationally famous overnight.

Now people and bitties came from all over the world to see your store, weather it was to be sheltered, adopted, or even rehabilitated.

It was surreal, even more so to think it had all started with Edgy, the little bitty you had found abandoned in the road all those years ago..

Except..

Now he was big, and you were bonded and expecting your first child together.

"How things had changed.." You snickered and mumbled to yourself, a smile stuck on your face as you looked up from your work to gaze at him, who put down the magazine he was reading to look over and perk a brow at you.

"ya' say somethin' sweetheart?" He didn't bother to move from his spot from behind the counter, as he had grown increasingly lethargic and lazy the further your pregnancy progressed.

Something about draining his magic or whatever.

"Nothing, just finishing up." You assured and waved him off, picking up a plate of cut up hot-dogs and moving to the next pen.

"'aight, holla' if ya' need me sugar, those little fuckers bite sometimes."

You couldn't help but snort, as if he was telling you something you didn't already know.

"And so do you." You sassed back, making his grin stretched wide.

"heh, yea but the difference is, ya' like it when i do it to ya'.." He winked at you and you couldn't help but blush as you were still sporting the marks he had made from LAST week.

God damn did he have you pegged.

In a matter of fact..

"Well how about i finished up here and close shop early so you can show me what a dirty sinner i am?" You winked back, flirting shamelessly in front of sleeper, who was doing his best to ignore you both as he continued to read the magazine article over Edgy's shoulder.

"heh, sure sugar, sounds like a deal.." He purred, which was apparently the bitty's cue to bail as he hopped down from the bigger skeleton to march over the desk and teleport into one of the adjacent pens below.

"mind if i crash here for the night then?"

It wasn't that he was bitter over you and Edgy's relationship, he just really didn't want to walk in on you guys by accident again.

Because THAT was just uncomfortable for everyone.

"sure baby, lemme' just grab you a couple extra blankets so we can--"

_WHAM_

You jumped as the double doors to the shelter slammed wide open, smacking against the wall and nearly leaving a dent in the process.

Jfc, not the drywall!

You just repainted the lobby last week, did people have no consideration for other peoples shit?!

"H-Hello..?" You questioned more than greeted, as both you and Edgy were already on the defense.

Angry people usually resulted in a return or complaint, which in turn just pissed you right the fuck off and ruined your mood.

And here you had been having such a good day too..

However the lady didn't answer you right away, instead storming up to the register where Edgy was and slamming a shoe-box down in front of him and over his magazine, making him flinch back.

"jeeze lady, the fucks yer'-"

"I WANT A REFUND." She snapped at him, making you get up and abandon your previous duties as your protective mama bear instincts kicked in almost instantly.

Edgy was still your baby afterall, and old habits died hard.

"I'll handle this Edgy." You took his spot at the register and motioned for him to sit back and let you handle this.

"now ma'am," Your voice was kind and restrained, the same voice you used when Edgy was in trouble but you were trying to hold in your anger.

"What can i do for you?" Your smile was fake and forced, as admittedly your temper wasn't much better than Edgys..

Unfortunately for you the bitch had a bigger attitude than both of you.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME? I SAID I WANT A GODDAMN-"

"'EY!."

The woman was suddenly cut off by Edgys big clawed hand slamming down onto the table, drawing both your attention as he bristled like a rabid animal, his magic crackling around him in warning.

Sweet babyrays barbecue sauce, did he look fucking hot.

"dont yell at my wife like dat'.." He continued on more calmly, drawing his hand back and into his pocket, where it stayed balled up in a fist.

AWWW EDGY!

HE'S SO FUCKING SWEET, ACTING ALL PROTECTIVE LIKE THAT! <3

"Just explain to us what happened so i can log the behavior and give you a refund." You tried to reason with the woman again, thankfully this time she decided to comply.

"O-Open the box." She insisted firmly, pushing the shoe-box towards you and away from herself.

You glanced down at it then back up at her.

Why did you suddenly have such a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach?

"Do it." She pushed again, this time sounding more impatient.

So you did.

Lifting up the lid of the shoe box you almost jumped back in terror as you took in the sight in front of you.

There sitting in the center of the box was a familiar looking bitty, he was shaking and covered in blood, clumps of fur and meat hung from his maw, making him look like a starving rabid animal who had just been fed for the first time in weeks.

He looked scared, his eyelight blow wide and looking manic as it flickered around the room, clearly disorientated as he tried to discern his surroundings.

The disturbing part was the half-eaten dead hamster sitting next to him, it's remains mutilated and head missing as it had been ripped off and discarded in the corner of the box and away from the crime scene.

A pang of pity hit your heart for the bitty, mixed with guilt, disgust, and concern.

You didn't bother to ask questions or point fingers, and instead just slowly closed the box back up and handed it over to Edgy, who looked just as mortified as you did.

The entire room was silent as you took a long moment to process what you had just seen before turning your attention back to the woman, actually at a complete loss of words on what to say for once.

What was there even to say other than sorry?

"So about that refund.."

Welp it was a good thing you had money to spare these days..


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to phatluckyducky13 who inspired the sweet and forgetful horror bitty in this story.
> 
> He is literally just so cute i wanna lick him in very inappropriate places.
> 
> ....Maybe after we give him a bath though huh?

It was dark.

So dark and cold, with the stench of rotting meat and death clinging to the space around him, the feeling of sticky dried blood between his fingers, around his mouth, and all over his clothes making him feel like he himself were as dead and lifeless as the corpse beside him.

He was so scared and alone, his soul aching with pain he was all to familiar with, making him wish he were home, clean and cuddled up with his favorite snack, and maybe a movie..

But the problem was, he didn't have a home, not officially anyways, and now after this, with what he's done?

_He never would._

He was unadoptable, and he _knew_ it.

No one would want a broken bitty, as not only was his outward appearance less than warm and inviting, but his soul was as dark and hopeless as the void itself, making him rather reserved and quiet, which in turn deterred any potential humans from adopting him.

It hurt to not belong anywhere, it felt like he was aimlessly floating around just waiting for someone to come along and see the worth in him, to make him feel like he mattered and was cared for, something he had remembered having at one point, but his memory was so foggy from the hole in his head couldn't quite recall why.

The bitty swore he was about to dust from the pure heartbreak of it all when the lid to his box was suddenly removed, flooding his eyes with bright light that made him squint and shy away from the sudden harshness, disorientating him only slightly as he looked around.

_Where was he?_

_Why was it so fucking bright?_

It was then that he saw your face peeking in at him, sending an immediate wave of relief through him as his soul lit up at the realization that he hadn't been thrown away like the trash he was, but instead returned back to the shelter, which was a godsend in itself.

_The shelter had always been the only place he had ever felt at peace with._

Maybe it had to do with the fact it had been his first real salvation from the streets that offered him the comfort and security of a real home, with friends to play with and a human to look after him.

More importantly was the familiar hum he felt in his soul, a feeling so calming and warm he just wanted to wrap himself in it like a blanket.

_It reminded him of someone._

_Someone he couldn't quite remember._

Before he could open his mouth or ask any questions, you had wordlessly shut the box once again, casting him back into darkness which made him shrink in on himself once again.

_Oh-no._

What if you didn't want him back?

Was he going to be thrown back on the streets where you had originally found him, or would you show him mercy and let him atleast spend the night to clean up and get himself together?

He wouldn't be any bother, he could behave and control his hunger.

He was a good boy.

_He **was**.._

Luckily as soon as the box had closed it had opened once again, this time in a dimly lit room, much to his relief as after being in the dark for so long the light really hurt his senses and made his skull throb.

_How long had he been kept in that box anyways?_

_Hours?_

_Days?_

His sense of time was all messed up as every second alone in the dark felt like a goddamn eternity, luckily he was free now.

Popping his head up out of the box the cannibal looked around to assess his surroundings, only to come face to face with a familiar sharp grin, one that was tight and restrained, clearly displeased with the bitty and his behavior.

_Nope._

Immediately the bitty sunk back down into the box and pulled the cover back over himself.

The box wasn't so bad afterall, atleast not as bad as the bigger Edgy's wraith.

To bad for him Edgy wasn't having any of that bullshit today, and proceeded to rip the cover off, throwing it to the ground and grabbing the bitty by the back of his hoody, holding him up so he could scold him face to face.

"yer' a real piece of work, ya' know that?"

He gulped, unable to control the unadulterated guilt and remorse he felt, as it had never been his intention to inconvenience anyone, especially when the larger had been nothing but nice to him up until this point.

But he also couldn't hold back his primal urges, something that had been instilled in him from his time on the streets, back when he was forced to eat rats just so he wouldn't go hungry.

_It was something he really didn't want to think about, and talked about even less._

"Give him a break baby, you can't expect to undo a lifetime's worth of trauma overnight, he's still adjusting." Came your familiar warm voice, as kind and reassuring as he remembered it. (or atleast he thinks he remembers..)

"he mauled a hamster and ripped it's head off, that's not trauma sweetheart, that's bloodlust." The bigger skeleton pointed out, making the bitty in his grasp look away in shame.

_It wasn't like he had meant to do it.._

"i-it was an _accident_.." He tried to defend himself, however his excuse was quickly shot to shit as the bara bastard above him cackled with a dark laugh, pointing back to the box.

"if that's an accident im a fucking elephant!"

"Edgy please!" You smacked his arm and shoved him out of the way, taking great care as you took the bitty from the larger skeletons hands and into your own, cradling the blood-splattered bitty to your chest protectively.

_He clung to you like a goddamn lifeline._

"Show some freakin' compassion will you? You act like you haven't been exactly where he is right now." You shot back, which surprisingly, yet effectively silenced the larger male, his grin faltering into a scowl.

"whatever, 's different.." He mumbled, however made no other comment to fight you on it, leaning against the wall as he watched you rock and coo to the terrified skullie in your hands, doing your best to comfort him.

It was working for the most part, as the bitty's once bright and manic eyelight was now lidded and relaxed, making him purr in contentment as he felt like a child being rocked to sleep by their mother.

_It was safe and warm._

_Home._

_You felt like **home**._

"You're ok now pumpkin, I know accidents happen.." You did your best to reassure him, making sure to avoid the injury in his head as you pet his skull with the tip of your finger.

It felt good to be handled so delicately, not that his previous human hadn't been nice to him, but she definitely hadn't been as warm and understanding, especially when it came to his particular.. _diet_.

Which was something he knew you ask him about either sooner or later.

Unfortunately for him, you were as curious as you were beautiful and that time was now.

"So let's run you a bath and you can tell me all about it.."

Horror visibly paled at the request.

_Well Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISN'T HE JUST ADORABLY SAD?
> 
> I JUS WANT TO FUCKING FEED HIM ICECREAM!
> 
> Because icecream fixes everyones problems thats why.
> 
> So we got some vague background on our new bitty and where he came from.
> 
> COOL.
> 
> Hopefully next chap we find out WHY he decided to eat the hamster.
> 
> Because it's not like that stupid bitch could have actually forgotten to feed him or anything..
> 
> Right..?
> 
> *Squints*

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand it begins~
> 
> If you enjoy the story so far and like where it's going, leave a like, comment, kudos, and dont forget to join my discord channel if you ever wanna fuck off and geek out about undertale.
> 
> https://discord.gg/Wr3g2WM


End file.
